Cas és a személyes tér
by Sophie-Agarwen
Summary: S05 E03. Castiel utolsó estéje a földön, Dean társaságában. PWP, explicit content. SLASH. wing!fic. Szerintem ez eleget mond.;D


**S05 E03 - Free to be You and Me**

**Author's note:**

**Nem, semmi anyagi hasznom nem származik ebből a történetből és nem is fog soha.**

**WARNING! Ez egy SLASH mű, aki nem kedveli ezt a műfajt, viszlát később, remélem, találkozunk az egyik non-slash művemnél. **

**Aki pedig legalább akkora Destiel shipper, mint én, annak NAGYON-NAGYON jó szórakozást kívánok :p  
**

**Ha találtok néhány olyat, ami nem tartozik a szöveghez, EZER BOCSÁNAT, ez a történet egy nagyon kedves barátnőmnek íródott, akivel azon tűnődtünk, miért is van sok fic elé odaírva, hogy alkohol hatása alatt íródott. Nos, ez egy ilyen fic, de nyugi, át lett nézve :)  
**

**xxx  
**

- Cas, ahogy már említettem. Személyes tér, tudod?

- Ó, persze, persze – lépett hátra egyet.

Deant a mozgása néha egy olyan madáréra emlékeztette, aki túl sokáig szárnyalt a magasban, s most bizonytalanul egyensúlyozza magát a földön. Elképzelni sem tudta, milyen lehet egy angyalnak egy emberi testbe préselődnie és mennyi időbe telhet teljesen megszokni.

- Szóval akkor még adsz nekem néhány órát, kialszom magam, aztán tényleg oda megyek, ahová csak akarod.

- Rendben, Dean – bólintott az angyal. – De figyelmeztetlek, sietnünk kell. Most, hogy ráakadtam Raphael hátrahagyott porhüvelyére, mindennél fontosabb –

Dean nem is figyelt, miket beszél a másik. Azon tűnődött, önkéntelenül közelít újra és újra hozzá, mintha egy jókora angyal-mágnest rejtegetne a gyomrában vagy csak azért csinálja, hogy felhúzza.

- Cas – szakította meg a komoly monológot. Megfogta a két könyökét. – Nem ok nélkül kérlek meg valamire. – Castiel hátrálni akart, mintha most venné magát észre, de Dean szorosan tartotta. – Erre még sosem gondoltál? – hajtotta le a fejét, enyhén félrebillentve, nehogy az orraik összeütközzenek.

Castiel tengerkék szemei intenzíven fürkészték a vadász arcát. Be sem hunyta őket, mikor Dean ajkai az övéhez préselődtek.

- Ha ennyire közel vagy hozzám, nem tudok másra koncentrálni – magyarázta Dean, miután elhúzódott a másikról. Megnyalta az ajkait, s zöld tekintete Castiel szájára rebbent. – Érted, miért kérem annyiszor, tiszteld a személyes terem?

- Engem nem zavar, ha ezt csinálod – válaszolta a férfi, s még közelebb húzta magát a férfihoz.

- Nem? – csillantak fel Dean sötétzöld szemei. - Ez… jó.

- Megcsókolsz még egyszer?

- Csak egyszer? – Olyan közel voltak egymáshoz, hogy beszéd közben ajkaik össze-összesúrlódtak. – Azt már nem.

Csókjaik puhák, cirógatók voltak. Dean rájött, Castiel olyan ártatlan, mint egy kiskamasz, a belegondolni is rossz volt mennyit és pontosan mit is tudtad két ember fizikális kapcsolatáról.

Castiel átkarolta a férfit, s teljesen magához húzta.

- Nyisd ki a szád – súgta Dean a fülébe. Castiel engedelmeskedett, s egy elégedett sóhaj kíséretében szétnyíltak ajkai. Dean vöröslő nyomott hagyott maga után az angyal nyakán. Mosolyogva gondolta, holnapra majd belilul, s egy ideig még ott is marad – aztán észbekapott, miközben látta elhalványulni a foltot.

A francia csókon érződött leginkább mennyire és ismeretlen a helyzet Castiel számára. Dean elgondolkozott rajta, nem találja-e ezt az angyal bizarrnak? Hiába markolta az ingét Castiel, s csókolta őt őszinte hévvel, Dean addig nem volt teljesen biztos a dolgában, míg egy váratlan helyzetváltás után meg nem érezte a combjánál az angyal merevedését.

- Ezt vegyük le – hámozta le türelmetlenül a gyűrött ballonkabátot.

Castiel pont olyan érdeklődve figyelte a mozdulatait, mint mikor délelőtt a nyakkendőjét igazította meg.

- Ilyenkor le szoktunk vetkőzni – magyarázta csöndesen Dean. – Ha bármi olyat teszek, ami zavar, szólsz, ugye? – kérdezte, s jobb keze megállt Castiel hasánál.

- Igen, Dean – válaszolta az angyal rekedt hangon.

Libabőrös lett a gerince attól, ahogy az angyal a nevét ejtette. Milyen lehet vajon a hangja, amikor az élvezettől torzul el? Feltétlenül ki akarta deríteni.

Tenyere fokozatosan csúszott lefelé Castiel alhasán, s bár gyakorlott ujjai nehezen boldogultak a nadrág gombjaival, végül utat találtak lefelé az alsónadrágba. Rásimította tenyerét Castiel férfiasságának teljes hosszára.

Elégedetten hallgatta az angyal elakadó lélegzetvételét – Dean Winchester még egy férfi partnerrel is nagyon jó.

- Ha kellemetlen – kezdte aggódva, észbe kapva, valójában képtelennek érezve magát a megállásra.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét, s tintakék szemei erősen fénylettek a kimondatlan gondolatoktól.

Dean vádlija az ágynak ütközött, ekkor elszakította ajkait Castielétől. Az ágyra pillantott, majd kérdőn vissza az angyalra. Az éjszínkék szemekben égő vágyakozást látott, türelmetlenséggel együtt. Az ágyra dőlt, magára húzva Deant is.

- Tudod – emelkedett fel néhány csókkal később Dean, az óráját kikapcsolva –, van ebben valami nagyon izgató. – Elhajolt az angyal felől, az éjjeliszekrény felé. – Te: alattam. Egy angyal – pontosított büszkén, s féloldalas mosolyra húzta a csókoktól kipirosodott ajkait.

Az üres ágy látványa pofonként érte. Keményen abba a párnába boxolt, ahol alig egyetlen pillanattal azelőtt még Castiel kócos feje pihent.

- Franc abba a nagy pofámba – morogta arcát a párnába nyomva. Castiel összetéveszthetetlen illata még nem illant el az anyagból. Idegesen túrta ujjait a hajába.

Kielégítetlensége és afelett érzett haragja, hogy megint szó nélkül hagyták magára, teljesen kikészítette. A szíve ugrott egyet, amikor a matrac besüppedt mellette.

- Cas? – nézett fel Dean zavartan a láthatóan feszengő angyalra. – Ne haragudj, ha megbántottalak valamivel – hadarta fájó bűntudattal. – Hová tűntél az előbb?

- Ne haragudj – tett le egy tubust a lepedőre. – Erre szerintem szükségünk lesz. Nem voltam benne biztos, később el tudnék-e menni érte.

Dean hitetlenkedve nézte, még mindig az előbbi frusztráltság hatása alatt léve.

- Sajnálom, Dean. – Castiel odahajolt, s bocsánatkérő csókot nyomott a férfi szájára. – Engedd meg, hogy kiengeszteljelek.

A vadász elképzelései, miszerint az angyalnak kevés tudomása van a szexualitásról, tévesnek bizonyultak. Rá kellett jönnie, egyszerűen csak bizonytalan volt – eleinte. Óvatossága lassan kopott le, megegyező ütemben a földön növekvő ruhakupaccal. A szenvedélyes tekintet, amit Castiel vetett az alatta fekvő férfire megtörte a vadász maradék önuralmát. Szeretett volna véget vetni az édes kínzásnak, maga alá gyűrni az angyalt, s ötcsillagos szeretkezésben részesíteni.

Hirtelen Castiel volt fölül, s a csak látszólag törékeny, sebezhető Jimmy-test végtelen erővel szorította a matrachoz.

- Cas – kezdte Dean erőtlenül, de a csók intenzitásával beléforrt a felesleges szó.

Az angyal erős volt, szinte felfoghatatlanul. Dean kezét a feje fölé fogta, miközben baljával ujjai szabadon jártak a vadász testén.

- Dean - mondta, próbálva egy szóba belesűríteni mindent, amit mondani akart. Lehetetlen próbálkozás volt, de a józanészt útközben elhagyták valahol.

Dean fel-felnyögve figyelte, ahogy Castiel megszabadítja a nadrágjától, meglepően fürge ujjakkal.

Segítőkészen emelte fel a csípőjét, hogy segédkezzen az alsónadrágja levételében.

Aztán már ott feküdt pucéran az Úr egyik angyalának térdei között, szemérmetlenül merev pénisszel és Cas fájdalmasan túlöltözöttnek tűnt.

- Ezen segítenünk kell - válaszolt hangosan a saját gondolatára, sietve megszabadította a férfit a ruhái rabságától.

Castiel nem várta meg, hogy lekerüljön róla a nadrág, vágyakozva nyomta csípőjét Deanéhez.

- Akarlak - súgta vágytól reszelős hangon, s Dean gyomrában egy egész csapat pillangó kelt életre.

Leszedte az angyalról a maradék ruhaneműt, majd lábait a csípői köré fonva húzta őt magához.

- Akkor csináld - súgta rekedten, s habár egyáltalán nem így képzelte ezt, nem volt éppen elégedetlen a dolgok menetével.

Meglepte, milyen ösztönös izgalom fogta el az ujjait a síkosítóba mártó angyal láttán. Egyáltalán nem foglalkozott már a ténnyel, amivel az utóbbi időben féken tudta tartani az angyala iránt érzett érthetetlen vonzalmat, hogy Castiel egy férfi testében tartózkodik éppen.

Oké, talán kicsit szidta a sorsot, amiért nem inkább valami bögyös ázsiai lány testét hordta, mikor a hátsójában matató ujjak igencsak kellemetlen érzésekkel töltötték el. Hiába volt a férfi szeme olyan észbontóan gyönyörű árnyalatú kék, és hiába égett olyan hévvel, amitől Dean igazából elképzelhetőnek tartotta, szó szerint spontán lángra kaphat – nem kerülhették el a kezdeti kényelmetlenséget.

Nem úgy, mikor Castiel ujja megtalálta a prosztatáját. Dean elharapta az istenkáromló felkiáltását, s némán hálát adott azért ezért a porhüvelyért is.

Az angyalon látható megkönnyebbülés szaladt át, látva a teljesen ellazult partnerét – aki egy méltatlankodó nyögést hallatott, mikor az ujjai visszahúzódtak belőle.

- _Cas_. – Panasz, kérés, parancs ötvöződött a rövid szótagban.

- Shh – csitította, s a nyakára hintett apró csókokkal próbálta elvonni a figyelmét, míg megfelelő mennyiségű síkosítóval vonta be a magát.

- Cas! – szakadt fel az egyszerre megkönnyebbült és vágytól fűtött kiáltás Dean torkából, mikor az angyal egyből eltalálta a megfelelő pontot az óvatos behatolás közben.

Forró ujjak vonták aztán szoros ölelésbe Dean eddig elhanyagolt férfiasságát. S a szaggatott mozdulatok az erőteljes lökésekkel szinkronban hirtelen túl elsöprőek lettek. Dean gerince nagy ívben feszült meg, s ujjai buzgón kerestek megfelelő markolnivalót – ez alkalommal az angyal feszes hátsó felét.

Castiel mozdulatai is ritmusukat veszítették, s Dean ösztönösen tudta, az angyal vele együtt közel van az orgazmusához.

Aztán a végső pillanatban éjfeketévé változott körülöttük minden, s Dean a beteljesülés forró hullámai közepette nem tudta eldönteni elájult-e vagy valami más, felfoghatatlan történt.

A plafont szemlélte, lihegve próbálva összeszedni a ruháikkal együtt szétszórt józanságát. Castiel fáradhatatlanul térdelt fölötte, s mikor Dean ránézett, megértette az őket körül ölelő zizegő sötétséget.

Cas szárnyai most teljes nagyságukban foglalták el a teret. Deant még sosem fogadta ennél csodálatosabb látvány - a szeretője szárnyakat bontott szeretkezés után.

- Cas - mormogta, s önkéntelenül is az éjsötét tollak közé túrt. Az angyal megremegett a csípőjén.

- Dean - kezdte figyelmeztetőn, de a vadász túlságosan is le volt foglalva a nem mindennapi látvánnyal.

- Csodálatos - suttogta. - Gyönyörű - nyögte, s Cas boldog arcának látványától kimerültsége ellenére egy árnyalattal keményebb lett.

- Csak sima szárnyak - mondta szerényen, de a tollai zizegtek a gyengéd érintésektől, majdnem büszkén.

- Cas... Egy millenniumban hány embernek van része átlagosan ilyen látványban?

- Egynek, talán. Maximum. De az én szárnyaimat még nem érintette meg senki.

Dean magára húzta a vigyorgó angyalt és beletemette az arcát a puha szárnyakba. Elképzelhetetlenül jó illat áradt a tollakból. Valami ismeretlen keverék, ami sokkal több összetevőből adódott össze, minthogy Dean most fel tudja fogni mindegyiket.

- Finom – suttogta, forró leheletével megcsiklandozva az érzékeny szárnyfedőket.

- _Dean_... Én... - mormolta a férfi nyakába a félig rajta fekvő angyal, de Dean beléforrasztotta a szót, megérintve egy különösen érzékeny pontot a bal szárnyán. A mozdulat egy fáradt, de örömteli nyögést váltott ki az angyalból.

Dean az ujjai alatt egy apró kiemelkedést érzett, de az hallhatóan, s a combjának feszülő éledező férfiasságot figyelembe véve az angyal valami egészen _nagyot_ tapasztalt.

- Dean... _Dean_ – nyöszörögte az angyal, lágyékát a társáéhoz simítva.

A férfi elvigyorodott Cas reakciójától, a figyelme peremén érzékelve saját izgalmának visszatértét. Megkereste a másik szárnyon lévő hasonló pontot, az angyal hallható megelégedése közepette.

A sötét tollak remegve zizegtek, Dean biztos volt benne, halandó füle még nem hallhatott ilyen hangot. S ha mégis, biztosan nem ebben az évezredben.

- _Dean_ - hallotta ismét a nevét, de ez alkalommal megváltozott a hangsúly: ezért a vadász kezeit az angyal derekára csúsztatta.

- Igen, Castiel? – vigyorgott győzedelmesen.

A szavait kereső Castiel látványa lenyűgöző kontrasztot alkotott az eddig mindig összeszedett és kiegyensúlyozott katonáéval.

- Nincs szükséged pihenésre. - A kérdő hangsúly szertefoszlott, mikor Dean ujjai ismét az impozáns szárnyakon zongoráztak.

Castiel felemelkedett, magával húzva a partnerét. Dean háta az ágytámlának nyomódott, mikor az angyal ülő pozícióba rendezte. Mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, az angyal egyik tenyerével már forró ölelésbe vonta fokozatosan keményedő férfiasságát, miközben nyelve kéjes táncot járt a válla és a nyaka találkozásánál.

- Cas - kezdte a kérdését, de egy erőteljes hullám a torkára forrasztotta a szót. – _Cas_! – Tüdejéből kéjes erővel tört fel a hang. – Basszameg, _Cas_!

- Dean – válaszolt a nevével a fel nem tett kérdésekre, kikényszerített nyugalommal. Az élvezettől rekedt hangja azonban eleget elárult a lelkiállapotáról.

Hiába képzelte már el titokban annyiszor ezt, a valóság rálicitált a legmesszemenőbb vágyálmaira is. A látványt, ahogy Castiel vad ritmusban lovagol rajta, elképzelései meg sem közelíthették.

Hálát kellett adnia valakinek, amiért valósággá vált a farka körül pulzáló szűk forróság. Az imádott, élvezetes valósággá.

Egyik keze Castiel csípőjébe markolt, másik pedig a feketénél is feketébb tollakba.

- _Ah_ – nyögött fel az angyal, miután Dean egy árnyalattal erősebben húzta meg a tollak egyikét. - _Nem_, nem bánom - mondta váratlanul, mikor Dean ujjai eltűntek a szárnyairól. – Ne hagyd abba.

Sosem esett még ilyen jól hallani egy szeretője követelését sem az ágyban.

- Basszus Cas - nyögte Dean, s próbált olyan mélyre nyomulni az angyal testében, amennyire csak fizikailag kivitelezhető volt.

Egy pillanatra mindketten megdermedtek, elmerülve az érzésben, mikor Dean lágyéka összedörzsölődött Castielével, tövig nyomva magát, hogy folyamatosan stimulálhassa azt a végtelenül érzékeny pontot, amitől az angyal láthatóan minden józanságát elvesztette, teljesen elmerülve az élményben.

Castiel lehajolt, s sietős, nedves csókot nyomott a vadász ajkaira.

- Ez jobban tetszik, igaz? - búgta Dean, s a mindkét kezével a levegőben tartva az angyal csípőjét, megváltoztatva a behatolás szögét. - Jobb felettem lenned, Castiel? - A teljes neve szinte idegenül hangzott az ő szájából, de végül megtetszett neki a hangzása, s elismételte még néhányszor. Cas nem tette szóvá, hogy bánná.

Dean keze hirtelen megtalálta az angyal eddig elhanyagolt péniszét, s a ritmustalan kényeztetésben Castiel teljesen elveszítette önuralmát a gyönyör hófehér lángolásában. Nem maradt más a darabjaira hulló világból csak Dean Winchester, kemény, mélyre törő farkával, gyönyörű, szextől kipirult arcával, s fürge, erőteljes ujjaival.

- Gyerünk Cas, engedd el, gyere... Gyere el a kedvemért.

Az angyal még sosem tartotta ilyen édesnek és felszabadítónak az engedelmességet.

A tollai a szélrózsa minden irányába mutattak egy végtelennek tűnő pillanatra, teljesen beterítve Dean látóterét és a fal súrlódásából ítélve az egész szobát, miközben Castiel remegve a vadász tenyerébe élvezett, részben beterítve a vadász hasát is.

Aztán ismeretlen forróság áradt szét érzékeny belsejében, egyértelmű jeleként Dean csúcspontjának.

Hangosan szedte a levegőt, miközben halandó szeretője mellé dőlt a matracra, három gyors szívdobbanással később megtisztítva mindkettőjüket az izzadtságtól és az összes testnedvtől.

- Szóval – törte meg a kettőjük között beállt álmos, feromonoktól terhes csöndet. – mindenki így jár, aki csak megsérti Dean Winchester személyes terét? – Nem is kellett odanéznie, hogy lássa a palástolni próbált félmosolyt az angyal arcán.

- Csak a ballonkabátos angyalok, Cas. Főképp a kék szeműek – válaszolta nagy komolyan, többszöri bólogatással nyomatékosítva szavait. Cirógatva simított végig a mellkasán, miközben az angyal ujjai a megszállás elleni tetoválásán játszottak.

- Akkor nem probléma, ha nem hagyok fel ezzel a szokásommal – döntötte fejét Dean mellé a párnára, ujjait immár a másik hasán pihentetve.

- Nem. Nem lenne ellene kifogásom – húzta magához közelebb ölelésre nyújtott jobbjával.

A két ébenfekete szárny megnyugtató sátorként burkolta be őket, kizárva a ragyogó hajnal első napsugarait.

**THE END**

**Note: Egyébként, szerintem sokkal hamarabb befejezném a következő , ha leírnátok, hogyan tetszett ez :) Naaa *gyönyörű Cas-szemekkel néz* Legyetek jók hozzám :P  
**

**Szóval...? :)  
**


End file.
